1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of memory devices have been developed. Examples include volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A volatile memory device does not retain data when power is removed. A non-volatile memory devices retains the data when power is removed. In order to improve integration of a non-volatile memory device (e.g., flash memory), a three-dimensional semiconductor memory has been proposed. One type of three-dimensional semiconductor memory includes vertically stacked memory cells, vertical channels, and metal wirings for connecting memory electrodes of the memory cells.